


Times Are Hard

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Summary: (Imagine taken from Dirty Supernatural Imagines) Imagine realizing how pent-up the boys are after a long, dry spell - you loudly pleasure yourself in the next room to lure them in to some three-way fun.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 44





	Times Are Hard

Times Are Hard

Pairing: Reader + Dean + Sam

Reader Gender: Female

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Word Count: 2376

Summary: (Imagine taken from Dirty Supernatural Imagines) Imagine realizing how pent-up the boys are after a long, dry spell - you loudly pleasure yourself in the next room to lure them in to some three-way fun.

Warnings: Smut, oral, threesome, masturbation, profanity, blasphemy

A/N: I’ve not done one actually pulled from a posted imagine before, so this is sort of a test for me to figure out if I can write from someone else’s idea.

The Winchester boys looked beyond exhausted. One disaster after another seemed to follow those two like horrible shadows. Hell gate flung open, war in heaven, apocalypse, death, Leviathan, just endless streams of evil. Somehow the boys seemed to feel it their duty to solve it all. And it was killing them by inches. They told you they’d been on the road for weeks, putting out one fire after another. They didn’t often go into the big cities, but unbeknownst to you there was a gargoyle epidemic. Gargoyles! All you could think of was the cartoon when you were younger. Apparently the real things aren’t that nice. Of course they weren’t. It wouldn’t be reality if they were. Sam and Dean had managed to take care of it, and all they asked was a meal and a bed. How could you turn them down? You decided to try to make this a relaxing night for them. Beer, good takeout, some action movies, the requisite pies, and a lot of laughs.

You liked them, both of them, appreciating the differences in each. In fact, they were almost mirror opposites despite how they appeared to people who didn’t know them. Sam, quiet and sweet, who took to relationships like they were a lifeline. Dean, the brash and aggressive ladies man, who let his soft side show behind closed doors. You’d been an incorrigible flirt with both since you’d met. They seemed to appreciate it for the fun it was. They’d flirt back, and it was all half in fun, but only half. You and they both knew that time and opportunity are the only thing that had stopped something else from happening.

You ran out of beer and reached across Sam to steal his off the end table. You were sprawled across his lap, but his long arm snatched the bottle out of your grasp before you could get close. You pouted.

“But…beer…” You stuck out your bottom lip and gave Sammy the “precious moments” eyes. He couldn’t help but laugh. He popped his hand off your ass, stinging through the jeans.

“Get your own!” He was laughing, but I don’t think he expected the little spank. He certainly didn’t expect the reaction it was getting. You were still bent over his lap. You wiggled your ass at him and tried to lunge forward after the bottle.

“But I want yours!” You landed at almost full extension and was surprised as hell to land on something hot and hard, feeling it press into your tummy before Sam made a choked noise and dragged you off him by the waistband of your jeans. He tried to play it off, and you let him, smiling to yourself. He handed you another beer of your own. You stuck your tongue out at him and curled up against Dean, claiming he was the nice one.

Another two beers in and you were picking on both of them. They were defending, but not well. When the sex scene in Terminator started everything got really quiet. You realized that Dean was fixated, watching from under dark lashes. Sam seemed to be clenching his jaw and trying to look anywhere else, shifting his position away from you. You started to come to a realization, and you tested by dropping a comment into the silence.

“Damn that’s hot. It’s been way too long.”

“Yes…” both brothers breathed the word at the same time, then looked at each other over your head like what the hell did we just do? You laughed at the expressions.

“Well it’s nice that I’m not the only one suffering. And on that note, I’m off to bed. Night guys.”

You made your way upstairs to the loft. Your apartment wasn’t made for more than one person. The guys were going to get the couches. Your bed took up most of the loft space. You’d given up and gotten a queen and splurged on bedsheets. You had so little that you could really get fancy with, but you slept in luxury at least. After a long day the bed felt amazing.

You were more than a little warmed up by all the beer and everything else. It had been a long time. That wasn’t a joke. You had always really loved that scene, and knowing both boys were as hard up and distracted as you was doing its part to light you up. You’re not sure what made you start, but your hands snaked under your clothes and started working with the heat that had been distracting you most of the night.

In the silence of the loft your sighs and soft moans seemed much too loud. The names of the Winchesters blew past your lips as you imagined them watching that scene on the couch and getting hot enough to want to hide it from you. You could practically see the obvious arousal in your mind’s eye. You wondered if they were doing the same thing you were, down there in the dark of your living room. The thought of both of them like that, dick in hand, made you moan a little louder than you should have. You heard the rustle of fabric downstairs.

“For god’s sake Y/N you know we can hear you right?”

Dean’s voice sounded agonized. The beer made you bold.

“Then what are you waiting for? Get your asses up here and give a girl a hand.”

You could have laughed out loud. There was a pregnant pause, and you knew they were both looking at each other, wondering if you were serious.

“Come on boys,” you purred. “You’re missing the fun.”

A split second and then there were soft feet on the steps. The light was dim in the loft, but not dark. The city was never really dark. You wore a silky cami top and low rise bikinis to bed. As they both entered the room you knew they could see you, one hand inside your panties, moving in slow circles, and the other up under the cami, obviously teasing your own nipples. They were both in t-shirts and boxer briefs and they were clearly more than enjoying the sounds and the view.

You pulled your hands free, licking your own fingers. Both boys were practically trembling, and watching your tongue move between your fingers made Dean curse out loud.

“Shit, Y/N…”

You rolled onto your hands and knees and sex-crawled to the end of the bed. You sat back on your heels, knees spread, damp panties clinging, and looked Dean darkly in the eyes.

“If you want a taste Winchester you’re really going to have to come closer. That goes for you too, Sammy.”

Dean reached out, grabbing your hand, and wrapping his lips around the same fingers. You beckoned to Sam with the other hand and he came in, kneeling on the bed so he could trap your mouth in a hungry kiss. He growled, trying to devour you, lips, tongue, and teeth all working to drive you nuts. Say what you like, but Sam could kiss. Dean moaned around your fingers.

“God damn, baby. I definitely need more of that.”

You laughed as Sam’s kiss broke off and headed down your throat. You looked up at Dean, bowed backwards on your knees as Sam savaged your neck.

“If you want it, Dean, you are going to have to get it yourself.”

It seemed he didn’t have a problem with that. He doffed his shirt and climbed onto the bed. He pulled you out of Sam’s grip, dragging you back on the bed so you were laid out. Sam followed you, also stripped his shirt away, and got rid of the cami as well. His hands and his mouth tormented your neck and breasts, his kisses stealing the breath from you. When Dean slid a hand up your inner thigh and under the edge of your panties you did moan. You could feel Sam hard and hot against one hip. He reached down when you moaned, taking hold of your knee and pulling it up and out, so your leg was on top of his and you were open.

“I like that. Make her make that noise again Dean.”

Sam took over control of your mouth and Dean stroked you again, just under the edge of the panties. You moaned again into Sam’s mouth, moving your hips in an attempt to get Dean’s hand to go where you needed it.

“Mmm, I think she likes it too. She’s so wet.”

“I should really see for myself.”

Sam looked you in the eye as he slid his hand slowly down your stomach and into the panties. When his fingers dipped into you your eyes closed and you writhed. Sam smiled, so wicked on that sweet face. He brought his hand up and tasted you as well.

“So sweet. So needy. What shall we do with you?”

“Touch me. Kiss me. For god’s sake fuck me!”

The both of them chuckled watching every sigh as their hands wandered different ways.

“Oh I think that’s one mission we can handle.” Dean was smug.

“But I think mutual assured destruction is better.” Sam had an evil look in his eyes, and you were fighting off the electric thrills their hands were sending through you. You knew they hadn’t been kidding. You were wet before they got here, but both of them seemed to have an uncanny knack for finding those little spots that made you crazy. In an effort to reestablish some self-control you shot back at him.

“Yeah? And what sort of mutual assurance do you want, Sam Winchester?”

Sam slid teeth along your throat until his mouth was by your ear, his breath hot. He grabbed a nipple and pinched, hard, as Dean peeled your panties down your legs. The elder Winchester opened you as he moved back up. You were moaning and Sams voice came rough and dark into your ear.

“I want to feel you moan around my cock while Dean tongue fucks that sweet pussy.”

The sound that dirty talk pulled out of you almost sounded like pain. You felt Deans tongue rolling circles around your clit and you were clinging to Sams shoulder for stability.

“Oh, god, Dean!”

Your voice was breathy and his hands biting into your hips held you still as you writhed. Sam pulled away and you watched him take off the briefs, a large wet spot marring the fabric. His erection was heavy. You could watch as his pulse made it bounce, he was that hard. You reached out and wrapped a hand around him roughly and this time he was the one who moaned. You slicked him with his own wetness and stroked him until he was shaking on his knees. He pulled your hand away.

“Oh no you don’t. I want those sexy lips around me.”

You pulled him closer by his hips and rolled your tongue across the sensitive head. He hissed on a breath, then caught a handful of your hair. You were trying to tease him but he wasn’t having it. Dean slipped a finger inside you and Sam pushed past your lips as you moaned. Sam matched himself to the pace Dean was setting with fingers and tongue. Sams hips pumped and you took him, letting him fuck your mouth as Deans fingers did the same to your wet heat. Both of them watched and smiled as you came to screaming orgasm between the two of them, both teasing out every shiver they could from you. Sam popped himself out of your mouth to hear you gasping.

“I think we could call that destruction, Sammy.”

“Oh sure, but was it mutual?”

“I’m feeling less mutual than you are.”

“How about a trade,” Sam grinned down at you. “If I don’t actually fuck her right now I’m not sure I’ll survive.”

Dean took the deal, finally losing his shorts and climbing up to your head. You took him in your mouth, tongue working him over and hand as his shaft, coaxing him. He was cursing softly under his breath.

“God, damn that’s good baby. Suck it hard.”

You gave him as good as you had, feeling Sam settle between your slick thighs. You weren’t prepared at all for the feeling of him entering you. He felt so much bigger there than he had in your mouth. You pulled away from Dean to cry out for Sam.

“Yes! Please, fuck me Sammy, god!”

He didn’t even try to be slow. But you were so desperate and hot at the feeling of him inside you that you didn’t need slow. Sam rode you, using his legs and your hips to bottom out at every thrust. You could help that your mouth began inflicting the same pace on Dean, bobbing over him hard and fast, circling your hand around the base your mouth couldn’t reach.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum in her mouth!”

“Almost there…god, she’s so tight….”

The three of you hit the wall together. You almost blacked out trying to scream around Dean and swallow all of him at once. You soaked your sheets, spasming around Sam as he pumped heat into you. By the time the shudders died down you all collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs, feelings nearly boneless.

“Wow,” you breathed. “Why the fuck hasn’t this happened sooner?”

“Times are hard for everybody.” The line was spoken by Dean, with that crooked smile he had. You shifted a hip and felt him against you. You eyes widened.

“I’m sorry, what’s hard?”

The three of you laughed, knowing the night was far from over.


End file.
